Resident Evil University
by nectarslice
Summary: Resident Evil AU with Capcom crossover! Chris Redfield is a new student who falls in love with his professor Wesker! He meets new friends at university, but an evil professor named Dr Birkin comes between Chris and his true love! WARNING CONTAINS YAOI, AU, CROSSOVER, VIOLENCE, SWEAR WORDS, EXCITING ACTION!
1. Chapter 1 - A NEW BEGINNING

AN: Hello and welcome to the exciting Resident Evil University fic! THis is my first AU and crossover! It contains crossover with Devil May Cry and Basara Warriors Mitsuhide. I hope you enjoy!

WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI, THAT MEANS BOY/BOY LOVE, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN GET OUT OF HERE! I HAVE NO TOLERANCE FOR INTOLERANCE! WHAT ARE YOU, FROM THE 19TH CENTURY? GO BACK TO THE 19TH CENTURY WHEN THERE WAS NO INTERNET YOU IDIOT. DO NOT SEND HATE MY BOYFRIEND IS FROM THE ARMY AND HE WILL TRACK YOUR IP DOWN!

* * *

Chris Redfeel was a university student from America who just moved to JAPAN KAWAII to study in. He was so excite to begin learning new things! He was so exited that he woke up LATE LATE! Oh no! He grab his bag and put it in his mouth and ran.

When Chis arrived he was LATE, the lecture already start and everyone stared at him in judging. His professor was a wearing sunglasses guy. "Chris, you are late."

"Ahh how did he know my name" thought Chric, he blushed, his professor was so cute, built good. He sate down and then someone talked to him.

"Hello handsome" the guy had white hair and red coat, "I am Dante"

"Hi Dante I am Chris," he was also cute, wow everyone at uni was so cute! But none were as cute as his professor. "What is the professor's name?"

"That is Wesker" Dante said, he then laughed and left the class.

Wesker was so hot! His sunglasses were so cool, his hair was bright as the sun, his face had perfect bones, his skin was so smooth, his voice was so milky...he was the perfect man! Chris didn't know he was gay until now. It was true love. Wesker looked like an angel. He was the one. Chris heart was pounding so hard that it could be seen from his chest.

Chris was supposed to make lecture notes but all he did was draw hearts and Wesker's name, with sunglasses on lined paper. Ahh! Wesker was so cute! Chris was going to die!

He imagined Wesker whispering into his ear, and Chris knew that now he had to get married to Wesker.

When the class was over Christ went to Wesker.

"A-ahhh he-hello...Wesker...um, can you help me please, I didn't understand the whole lecture"

Wesker looked mad, "You future hinges upon THIS EDUCATION," he then left and Chris cried because he didn't take his sunglasses off. He wanted to see those beautiful eyes! He had to be with Wesker! It was love at first sight! Even before he saw his eyes! Love at zeroeth site!

* * *

Chrisy arrive to the next lecture, he was early this time because he look forward to seeing Wesker, his love and his future husband! But he was so sad when it was not wesker. NO chrise cried into his shirt, and he sat down.

There was another guy with white hair but was different. "Hello I am mitsuhide," he laughed and then wrote a note in RED PEN saying "THE END IS SOON".

"hELLO" Chrisu said, thinking he was a new friend. "I am Chris, where is Wesker"

"I killed him" Mitsuhide laughed, "no I am joking you are in the wrong class"

"NO!" But it was too late for Christ. The lecturer walked in and he couldn't make a run for it anymore. He was not as cute or built good as Wesker. Chris got SO SAD.

"Hello I am DOCTOR Birkin and I am teaching you about viruses," Chris started crying because he didnt come here to study viruses, he came here because he wanted to be with his love Wesker, that was what he flew to Japan for after all! This was the worst day EVER!


	2. Chapter 2 - PAIN AND SORROW

AN: Welcome to CHAPTER 2! Chris is in love with Wesker but HIS MISSION IS INHIBITED BY THE EVIL WILLIAM BIRKIN. IS BRIKIN A HOMOPHOBE? OR IS HE SECRETLY DATING WESKER? MYSTERISE WILL BE ANSWERED...SOON OR LATER...

CONTAINS BOY/BOY YAOI LOVE SO DON'T LIKE IT IF YOU DON'T READ IT! I'M FRIENDS WITH A GAY GANG CREW AND I WILL GET THEM TO TEACH YOU A LESSON IF YOU HATE JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR HOMOPHONIC OPINIONS!

* * *

Khris went to kry in the canteen but then he saw his love Professor WESKER! He was eating eggs, and Chris was going to go for the kill and sit next to him, even if it was awkward for students to sit with teachers, but Chris didn't care. It was now or never. He was going to be with his prince!

But then he was interrupted when that DOUCHE DOCTOR sat next to him. Chrise felt jealous boil on his face. Who did he think he was! Wesker belonged to him!

He went up anyway because he wasn't going to let some pervert doctor steal away his man! The two professors looked up at him in confuse.

"Excuse me boy this is the staff seating," the douche Birkin said, Chris wanted to punch him but he didn't want to be expelled and he also didn't want Wesker to know about his violent tendency.

"I just want to ask Wesker a question," Chris said, "IN PRIVATE"

Wesker laughed. "All right, you have seven minutes, Chris."

Oh my God! Seven minutes with Weesker! Chrus choked and couldn't find the words to say! It was so nervous! He had no idea what to do!

His time was up! NO! Seven minutes passed and all Chris did was stare at him!

"Playtime's over," Wesker said, then they left and Birkin gave Chris and EVIL look and laughed at him.

Chris cried, and then swore vengence!

Cris went to the RIGHT lecture room the next day because he was not going to miss Wesker again this time and Doctor Borkin was the most boring professor ever, he would rather die than listen to his rubbish about bacteria or whatever it was.

He sat next to Dante. But then he realized Dante had black hair?

"Uhh Dante what happened to you," Chris said in confusion, and didn't realize Dante was not that good looking after all, he could have sworn he was a cute guy at first?!

"It's DONTE," he responded so rudely! He then pulled up a middle finger. "Fuck you! I'm not Japanese anymore!"

"WHAAAAAT?" Chris was so shocked, how could his friend he knew for so long changed like this?! He started to cry, but then the door opened! Yes! Professor Wesker was going to be back!

But then it wasn't Wesker, it was DR BORKIN. WHAT?

"I'm sorry, but Wesker is...sick today." He then let out an evil laugh. No! He did this on purpose! He made Wesker sick so that he would force Chris and Wesker to be apart so then he could keep Wesker for himself FOREVER!

Chris started to cry again.


End file.
